Teikoku no Monogatari
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: El prometido del futuro rey de Seirin a sido secuestrado por el emperador de Rakuzan. Kuroko Tetsuya debe vivir bajo las órdenes del emperador rojo, y mientras convive aprender más del emperador y si raro imperio. Por otro lado Kagami no piensa ceder a Kuroko, aún si eso significa guerra. AkaKuro vs KagaKuro Regalo para Nao-chan!


Guaw, que prólogo tan largo es este! Esperó los demás capítulos no sean tan horrorosamente largos porque así no se puede.

En fin, este fic esta casi terminado, pero es tan largo que lo eh dividido, como si fuera una pequeña novela *-*

Aunque el steampunk es algo que no será el foco principal de la trama deseo mantenerlo presente, ya que este regalo es para Nao-chan y quiero que salga besho, besho como el akakuro *-* así que si saben mucho de steampunk o lo han escrito alguna vez apreciaría que compartieran su sabiduría conmigo ㈺3

En fin, me eh querido poner sádica en el fin porque a Nao-chan le gusta (y tu sabes que sabes (?)) a quien engaño? Yo quería un poco de sadismo 737 culpen a los fics de Nao-chan (como días de escuela *p*) así que si es mucho para su kokoro pues no lean, porque Akashi es un emperador sádico *¡* y abra violacion en los posteriores capis! Quedan advertidas!㈴3

Sin más, al santo (?) fic de hoy!

DISCLAIMER: ni Kuroko no sus amigos son de mi propiedad, si lo fueran abría mucho akakuro bien hard (*¡*)8

Advertencia: de momento nada, pero abra violacion y mucho lemon, la clasificación y advertencia pueden ganar a mi gusto, X9

Happy Basuday Nao-chan!

* * *

Chapter I: Atrapado en la red del emperador.

Kuroko Tetsuya. 24 años. Un joven del reino Seirin, más allá del mar y rozando la frontera entre Shuutoku y Tōō. Su particularidad son sus grandes ojos de azul celeste y su inusual cabello del mismo color. Cuerpo fino y delgado con un rostro bello y de piel pálida. Digno futuro esposo del príncipe Kagami Taiga de Seirin.

Sin embargo, el joven Seirino se encontraba encadenado de las muñecas y tobillos. Las finas ropas que alguna vez resguardaron su fino cuerpo yacían rasgadas, cubriendo sólo lo necesario. Yacía arrodillado frente al trono imperial de Rakuzan. Frente a él yacía el imponente emperador, Akashi Seijuurou.

El pelo del emperador era de un rojo cegador, sus ojos eran heterocromaticos, uno dorado como el sol y el otro de un rojo sangre. Su fría mirada era capaz de congelar al mismísimo infierno sin duda. Su pose altiva, con su faz recargada en su mano y el codo colocado en el trono de marfil denotaban su soberbia.

Kuroko no sabía como reaccionar. Ahora era un simple rehén del tirano emperador.

¿Como llegó a eso?

Las cinco naciones más potentes del continente Teiko eran Rakuzan, Shuutoku, Tōō, Kaijou y Yosen. Las cinco naciones reinaban sobre las naciones inferiores. Sin embargo, en los últimos años una pequeña nación se alzó tan imponente como las cinco mencionadas. Seirin. Ante la amenaza las cinco naciones restantes decidieron refrenar a esa pobre nación. La cual se resistió de manera admirable. Al ver como el reino de Seirin se alzaba contra las cinco naciones el resto de los pequeños países se unieron a la lucha. Primero cayó Kaijou, quienes después apoyaron la lucha de Seirin, cuando el futuro rey Kagami, hizo un pacto con el futuro rey de Kaijou, Kise Ryouta. La siguiente nación en caer fue Shuutoku, quien no se unió a Seirin sino hasta su segunda derrota cerca de la montaña del Invierno. La tercera en caer fue Tōō, el rey Aomine y el príncipe Taiga se batieron en un terrible enfrentamiento y todos apostaban por la muerte de alguno de los dos. Sin embargo ambos llegaron a un tratado de paz.

La cuarta nación en caer fue Yosen. El combate entre la reina Masako y la reina Riko fue una batalla que sería memorable por muchos. El reino Seirin quien logró hacer caer a la muralla imbatible, derrotaron a los gigantes. Finalmente el último reino a vencer. Tras Seirin iban las otras cuatro naciones, antiguamente aliadas.

Cabe destacar que el reino de Rakuzan dio una pelea digna de los emperadores del sol. Fue una batalla formidable y aterradora. Digna de ser contada por generaciones hasta la infinidad, de esas batallas que se convierten en leyendas, con héroes increíbles. Prueba de ello fue el enfrentamiento del general Teppei contra los tres terribles generales de Rakuzan.

Si esa batalla fuera un cuento... sería quizá el mismo épico de todos.

Más sin embargo, el antiguo emperador reconoció su derrota tras años de lucha... Y de esta manera el continente Teiko pudo vivir la paz por varios años. Las seis grandes naciones trataban al resto de pequeñas naciones con igualdad.

Sin embargo, el nuevo emperador, Akashi Seijuurou pensaba que la paz era algo que no quedaba al continente. Tras la humillante derrota de hace varios años decidió vengarse de Seirin. Se robo al prometido del futuro rey justo en la boda de ambos.

Ahora Seirin debía hacer su elección. Comenzar una guerra contra Rakuzan, y los antiguos héroes quedaran como unos simples ansiosos de poder. O simplemente olvidar al joven chico frente a él y el futuro rey, Taiga, se quedara sin quien ama. Oh, pero que dulce venganza. El sólo pensarlo hacia que el joven emperador sonriera con malicia.

Kuroko, aún de rodillas, no se dejaba intimidar, su semblante inexpresivo tenía una mirada de decisión. No se doblegaría ante ese caprichoso gobernante.

Quería hacer algo contra él, debía escapar y reunirse con Taiga, pero la gran sala del trono era custodiada por muchos guardias, y dos de ellos lo apuntaban con unas armas que nunca había visto en su vida. El peli celeste había oído que Rakuzan era un reino cuya tecnología era de punta, pero las armas con las que atacaron el reino de Seirin sin duda eran desconocidas para los pobladores. Estas armas eran largas como lanzas, y el palo era grueso y en el medio del palo había un ollo. Estaba atado de pies y manos y jamás tuvo fuerza, resistencia o siquiera habilidad como el resto de guerreros Seirinos. Lo único que tenía Tetsuya sería su ingenio.

–No sirve pensar en una manera de escapar –habló repentinamente el rey, poniendo rígido a su prisionero. Ese comentario... Parecía como si le hubiese leído la mente.

–El palacio esta custodiado por guardias armados, es inútil buscar un punto ciego porque yo mismo me he encargado de eliminar las fisuras –mientras el emperador hablaba los guardias se ponía bien derechos, salvo los dos que aún apuntaban con sus extrañas armas al joven chico– tu único papel en el imperio es el de ser mi mascota, mientras no intentes estupideces puedes gozar de la vida de un Rakuzaniano –el emperador veía fijamente al joven Seirino, como si intentará descifrar la inescrutable faz del chico.

Kuroko siempre a sido tranquilo, pero algo que lo caracteriza muy bien es su incapacidad de mantener su boca cerrada, sin importar quien sea la persona que tenga enfrente. Así sea el príncipe Taiga o el emperador Akashi.

–Prefiero morir a ser un esclavo de su ego –dijo con la vista fija en los heterocromaticos ojos del gobernante.

–Como te atreves a faltarle al respeto a su alteza –dijo uno de los guardias de manera enojada, propinandole una patada en la cara a Kuroko, haciendo que cayera al piso. El otro guardia no se quedó atrás y la punta del arma, una filosa apuntó a la yugular del ojiazul. Listo para matar. Kuroko cerro los ojos, disculpándose mentalmente con Taiga por faltar a su promesa.

–Alto –la voz del emperador detuvo todo intento de ejecución.

El pelirrojo se puso pie y bajo las escaleras del trono con soberbia presencia, acercándose al intrépido chico. Kuroko yacía aún en el suelo, sin ser capaz de levantarse o moverse siquiera. Sin embargo, pudo ver el fino calzado del gobernante de Rakuzan. Pronto sintió como lo jalaban de los cabellos, uno de los guardias se arrodilló frente a su alteza y levantó el rostro de Kuroko. De esta manera quedó cara a cara con el emperador.

–Hablas como si no te intimidara mi presencia, ¿no te asusta lo que te pueda hacer, Kuroko Tetsuya? –pregunto tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

–No me da miedo un niñato con complejo de Dios –respondió como pudo, sin dejarse intimidar por la situación. Habría que aplaudir su valor o lamentar su estupidez.

Recibió una bofetada de parte del emperador. Sentía como su cuerpo dolía por el mal trató que ha recibido.

–No sé como serán las cosas en Seirin... –al hablar tomó el mentón del ojiazul, para hacer que sus ojos se vieran directamente–, no sé como es el príncipe Taiga, pero en mi imperio te dirigirás a mi con el mayor de los respetos Kuroko Tetsuya –sentenció, pero Kuroko sólo escupió un poco de la sangre que aún había en su boca.

–El respeto se gana –sentencio Tetsuya.

Pronto los guardias se irían sobre él, pero una mano del emperador detuvo todo movimiento. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios mientras se limpiaba el agravio.

–Ya veo, bueno Kuroko Tetsuya, no me dejas más opción –al son de sus palabras volvía a ponerse en pie– quizá el confinamiento solitario te haga reflexionar. Llevesenlo a las mazmorras del este –ordeno con voz dura y fría.

Kuroko sintió como lo sujetaban con fuerza, demasiada para lastimarlo de donde era sujetado. Sabía que debía actuar con prudencia ante el loco emperador, pero para él era imposible mantenerse sumiso ante cualquiera que se creyera con la autoridad sobre su persona. Incluso con Taiga fue en un principio de la misma manera.

Por su parte, las concubinas del emperador así como sirvientes se acercaron presurosos a limpiar la inmundicia que el Seirino ocasionó a su gobernante.

Por su lado Akashi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Bueno, él amaba los retos. Hasta que Kagami Taiga decidiera si abandonaba o peleaba por ese chico el lo sometería a su voluntad. Se preguntaba si el peliceleste aún sería virgen...

.

...

.

La reina Riko era conocida por ser una mujer muy determinada y fuerte. Era realmente amada por sus súbditos en general por su también generocidad. Aún cuando la castaña fuera muy dura o gustaba de castigos físicos.

Pero si algo no tenía era la paciencia para soportar a su estupido hijo.

Kagami Taiga yacía encerrado en sus habitaciones por órdenes de la mujer. El muy idiota seguro se iría corriendo a Rakuzan a rescatar a su amado Kuroko. ¿Qué podían hacer?

Riko sabía cuán importante era Tetsuya para no sólo Taiga, sino para su corte en general. Cuando escuchó de boca de su hijo el amor que le profesaba a ese simple sirviente no podía creerlo, o siquiera consentirlo. Ah, pero Taiga era obstinado, justo como ella, el pelirrojo principe no se dio por vencido, no ante la reina. Pero el chico a quien Taiga amaba se negaba a corresponder los sentimientos del príncipe, para asombro de la reina. El joven no tenía ningún interés en las joyas o el estatus que Kagami le ofrecía. El prefería las cosas simples. Y eso lo sabía de antemano, ya que mandaba a sus sirvientes a espiar al joven.

Un chico tranquilo con amor por la lectura y las bebidas de vainilla. Un chico simple y sencillo sin ningún atractivo en especial, según sus ojos. Sin embargo algo debía tener que había logrado cautivar el corazón de Taiga.

Sin embargo Kuroko Tetsuya no correspondía los sentimientos del príncipe, eso sereno a Riko por un tiempo, creyendo que el chico no era tan estupido como para enfrentarse a la reina , quien sólo por asegurarse, ordenó al joven mantenerse alejado de Taiga. Sin embargo el pelirrojo bicolor era tan cabezotas como su madre, no desistió, aún si Kuroko se alejaba de él, Taiga no desistía en intentar conquistar el corazón del pálido sirviente. Y para desfortunio de la reina, Kuroko cayó profundamente enamorado del príncipe en un instante que se perdió en un tiempo desconocido para el corazón del siervo.

Tras escuchar, hace unos meses, de boca del príncipe de la futura boda de ambos sólo pudo oponerse. Aún no estaba segura de las intenciones de Kuroko, ya que él no era originario de Seirin, no sabría cual era su país de origen, pero si sabía que tras las guerras no podía confiar por completo en él.

Tras hacerlo vivir en el palacio pudo empezar a tratar con el joven y comprobar que no era una mala persona, o un mal partido, ya que podía poner a su hijo en su lugar sin ningún problema. Aún a sabiendas de la posición con la que cargaba su pelirrojo unigénito. Eso le gustaba del chico, no se deslumbraba por posiciones ni nada de esas cosas por las que cualquiera vendería a su propia madre.

Así que hasta hace un par de semanas había aprobado el matrimonio de ambos. Cuando ambos se desposaran Kagami ascendería como el nuevo rey.

Pero jamás espera un ataque a traición de parte de emperador rojo.

¿Pero que estaría pensando ese niño?

Ella conoció alguna vez a Akashi Seijuurou luego de los tratados de paz. Debía tener unos 19 apenas. En verdad era todo un niño.

Riko, sentada en el trono con tranquilidad pensaba en las razones que llevarían a ese niño a raptar a Kuroko.

Si quería guerra no la tendría. Riko no permitiría que el tonto de su hijo mandara la paz al trasto por un chico, que aunque quizá mereciese la pena, que... Su línea de pensamiento no pudo continuar. Kuroko era un gran chico, y quizá era el indicado para su hijo, siempre podía hacer cambiar su temperamento en cuestión de segundos. Quizá sería una gran reina. Pero no podía permitir que la paz y seguridad, no sólo de su reino, si no de todo Teiko se arruinará por algo como eso.

¿Habría alguna manera de rescatar a Kuroko Tetsuya sin meter a todo el continente en una nueva guerra?

Porque sí la había quería que alguien llegase y se la dijese ya.

Pronto, las puertas del salón real se abrieron de par en par, por las puertas entró su general Kiyoshi Teppei y el jefe de la guardia real Hyuuga Junpei. Sus dos hombres de más confianza.

–Reporten la situación –ordeno la gobernante con voz firme.

Ambos siervos se arrodillaron ante su majestad, y desde su posición comenzaron a dar los detalles del secuestro.

–Había una pequeña fisura en la muralla norte, por ese resquicio entraron los soldados de Rakuzan, usando ropas Seirianas y se infiltraron entre nuestra propia gente –reporto Hyuuga, acomodando sus lentes en su lugares, molesto por que se infiltrarán Rakuzanianos prácticamente en sus narices sin poder hacer nada.

–El emperador yacía entre las filas de invitados junto a los demás soberanos de las demás naciones –reportaba Kiyoshi, con sus grandes cejas fruncidas– cuando los soldados Rakuzanianos atacaron como Seirianos pensamos en un golpe de estado, entre la confución fue el mismo emperador quien tomó a Tet-chan y escapó por una ruta de escape ya planificada –siguió un poco dolido, Kuroko Tetsuya era como u hijo para él, que se lo llevaran si razón aparente le dolía mucho, no quería pensar en lo que ese loco emperador podría hacerle.

–La ruta iba por las puertas occidentales de la catedral. Entre la gente huyendo y los "rebeldes" perdimos de vista a Kuroko, según Izuki, quien advirtió el plan del loco emperador, monto a Kuroko en una carroza de Shuutoku, por lo que pensamos que están confabulados, huyeron hasta las fronteras norte y es allí donde perdimos de vista a Kuroko –termino finalmente Hyuuga sin ser capaz de ver a su majestad a la cara.

La reina guardó silencio, recapacitando sobre aquella información.

Hace unos días su hijo al fin se iba a casar con Kuroko Tetsuya, la boda fue planeada por meses y quizá años de antelación. Invitaron a muchos nobles de diferentes naciones, y por supuesto, a la realeza de la misma. Quién diría que el emperador robaría a la "novia" en plena ceremonia sin que ellos pudiesen hacer algo. A estas alturas ya deberían estar en Rakuzan.

–Envíen un telegrama a Midorima Shintaro –dictaminó la reina, debían saber si Shuutoku estaba aliado a Rakuzan, y a este paso, Yosen también, pues sabía de la amistad de ambas naciones con el imperio del sol– informarle de los sucedidos al rey y citenlo en la frontera de Kinugawa de aquí a tres días –ordeno sin más, el rey Midorima no había asistido a la boda por cuestiones personales, así que envió a un par de asistentes, quienes por fortuna aún yacían en Seirin – también busquen a Takao y Miyaji, y traiganlos ante mi.

–Yes you highness –repitieron solemnes ambos hombres antes de ponerse de pie una vez más, reverenciar a la reina una vez más, y desaparecer tras las puertas.

–Parece que alguien se reapto a Tetsu-kun –resonó una voz femenina en el salón. Riko la reconocía a la perfección. La heroína de la guerra pasada. Momoi Satsuki, duquesa de Ixxion en Tōō.

–No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Momoi Satsuki –contestó la reina con fastidio poco disimulado. No era ningún secreto el desagrado que sentía la majestad por la pelirrosada duquesa.

–Que mala, y yo que quería ayudar a salvar a Tet-chan –contesto con falso puchero.

–¿Y por qué querrías? Tōō y Seirin no han llegado a tratados comerciales o de alianzas pacifics por el desagrado entre los reinos.

–Tal vez, pero no es ningún secreto el amor que Dai-chan... opss... Mi rey siente por Kuroko Tetsuya. No dudará en prestar ayuda si Rakuzan lo hace sufrir –comento la chica con una sonrisa.

–Te escuchó –sentencio la reina. No le gustaba pedirle ayuda a ese creído rey Aomine Daiki, pero no tenía opciones, no dudaba que su hijo haría una estupidez por Kuroko.

.

–¡Les ordenó abran la puerta! ¡Abran la jodida puerta! –el príncipe y futuro rey, Kagami Taiga se encontraba aporreando la imponente puerta de su habitación principal, con la esperanzas de romper la puerta y poder escapar. Necesitaba salvar a Kuroko.

Los sirvientes que se encontraban custodiando las puertas sólo podían cerrar los ojos y pensar "las órdenes de la reina son más importantes que las del príncipe... Además ella da más miedo" y con eso resistían la tentación de intentar abrirle la puerta a su futuro soberano. Aunque temían que en un futuro más bien cercano, el rey los hiciera pagar.

Kagami sólo podía patear y golpear la puerta, sin embargo la maldita puerta simplemente no cedía. Incluso le lanzó muebles y por supuesto, la bendita puerta no cedía ni un ápice, ¿de qué demonios estaba hecha la cosa esa?

Por supuesto, también intento salir por la ventana de su habitación, sin embargo el resultado no fue mejor. La ventana estaba también bien sellada, así que lanzó una importante estatua y logró romperla. Sin embargo la altura era suficiente para matarlo. Si moría Kuroko estaría abatido. Quizá el ojiazul no fuera la persona más expresiva de todas, pero sabía que era de las que más sentían, y si él moría, ¿qué le quedaría a Kuroko?, ¿quién lo salvaría de ese estúpido emperadorcito de cuarta? Kuroko sólo dependía de él, y aunque sabía que no estaba precisamente esperando a que él llegara a salvarlo (sin duda estaría buscando la manera de escapar por si mismo porque así es como es Tetsuya) sin duda se entristecerá de no saber nada de Kagami.

Debía apurarse y salvarlo. Y allí estaba, encerrado cual prisionero en su propio palacio por la carcelera madre que tiene.

Sabía la razón por la que su madre lo encerraba, y una parte de él estaba de acuerdo, y seguro Tetsuya pensaría igual. La paz. Pero el corazón y medio de Taiga mandaba todo eso al carajo, no le importaba la paz si no tenía a su amado Tetsuya a su lado. Habían prometido que estarían siempre juntos.

Cerro los ojos dejando que el recuerdo invadiera su mente.

— _Flash Back—_

 _Kagami Taiga. 12 años. El joven príncipe de la pequeña nación, la muy pequeña nación que florecía con una lentitud admirable. Pocas naciones avanzaban al mismo paso que lo hacia Seirin._

 _El padre de su madre había sido un noble de alguna nación pequeña, y con el dinero que poseía, más el dinero de la propia gente que quería un país mejor, fundó Seirin, al principio todo parecía malo, y las demás naciones parecían no tomarlos en serio. Sin embargo el primer rey había dirigido la nación con diligencia y astucia, haciéndola florecer. Su madre seguía los mismos pasos, y él, Taiga, esperaba hacer un trabajo digno del abuelo y su madre._

 _En ese día en especial, había salido junto a Koganei, su criado y un gran guardaespalda., Taiga quería salir de Seirin y visitar una pequeña micronación costera, protegida por Tōō._

 _Al llegar a la micronación, Taiga vio a la gente feliz y hacer sus actividades. Sin embargo, en un descuido de Koganei y los demás guardias, Taiga se perdió por el pueblito, aunque él diría que solo lo exploraba._

 _Mientras paseo por varios callejones, alejándose del centro, descubrió la otra cara de la moneda. La pequeña nación de Formless era conocida por sus bastas playas y lujosa comida a base de mariscos con paisajes marinos realmente bellos. Esa era la cara para los turistas, pero la otra cara era una pobreza que invadía a los residentes de los barrios bajos. Eso entristeció a Taiga... Hasta que intentaron asaltarlo._

 _Mientras caminaba entre la gente que vivía en tales condiciones de pobreza alguien lo tomó del hombro, al notar la finura de sus prendas no sería difícil suponer que Taiga era de una familia bien posicionada._

 _Trató de luchar, pero aún no era bueno en artes marciales, apenas y había aprendido a sostener una espada, ni teniendo una podría luchar._

 _Sin embargo alguien lo rescató. Era un niño más joven y pequeño que él, el niño de azules cabellos había sorprendido al adulto que trataba de despojar a Taiga de las cosas de valor que cargase encima._

 _El adulto fue sorprendido por un fuerte golpe en las costillas, soltando a Taiga en el instante. El niño de cabellos azules, ni lenta ni perezoso, tomó al príncipe de la mano y salieron corriendo por los callejones del pueblo._

 _Una vez creyéndose a salvo dejaron de correr. Y así, el pelirrojo pudo admirar a su salvado. Sería un niño de unos 10 años, quizá, muy pequeño y menudito, también muy delgado. De grandes ojos celestes y ojos de un color similar. Él niño era precioso, fue el primer pensamiento del príncipe._

– _Gracias por salvarme –el príncipe corto el silencio repentinamente, luego de haber tomado suficiente aire._

 _Los ojos del otro niño se posaron en él, tan grandes como inexpresivos. A pesar de que se veían a los ojos, azul contra rojo, en los ojos del niño no había nada, como si no hubiera emoción._

 _El peliceleste sólo asintió, para después irse. Sin embargo Kagami no lo dejaría. Ese niño era raro, a pesar de que lo había salvado, a pesar de haber corrido tanto, a pesar de que quizá el otro sujeto le fuera hacer daño por lo de recien, el niño no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Eso inquietaba a Kagami. Deseaba que los apagados ojos del niño brillarán._

– _¡Oe! ¡Te estoy hablo! –murmuró molesto. Gracias a su linaje no había persona que lo ignorase, por tanto no están acostumbrado a que no le oyeran cada palabra._

 _Sin embargo el niño más bajo lo volvió a ignorar, y le dio la espalda, listo para irse del lugar. Sin embargo el pelirrojo de cabello bicolor no se lo dejaría fácil. Lo tomó del hombro y lo volteo hacia él, quizá un poco brusco._

– _¿No sabes quién soy? Soy el príncipe Kagami Taiga de Seirin. Debes hacerme caso maldición –renegó el pequeño ojirrojo._

 _Sin embargo a Kuroko no le gustaba que le hablaran así, así que le metió un puñetazo al más alto, justo en las costillas, haciendo que perdiera el aliento y se arrodillar ante él. Quizá el ojiceleste no fuera muy fuerte, rápido o hábil, pero sabía donde golpear para poder causar daño._

 _Lo que no esperó fue un par de adultos lo arrojaran al piso con tal violencia que le cortaron el aire de golpe, casi perdiendo la conciencia. Era muy débil._

 _-¡Príncipe! -llegó Koganei, muerto de preocupación, si algo le pasaba al joven heredero, su cabeza estaría en serio peligro._

 _Se acercó al niño, quien aún se sostenía el estómago sin poder hablar bien._

– _¿Qué hacemos con este? –dijo uno de los guardias, tomando al pequeño de piel pálida por las axilas levantandolo para que Koganei lo viera._

– _No esta dentro de la jurisdicción de Seirin. Sin embargo debe ser un huérfano, seguro lo ejecutaran o mínimo ira a prisión –comentó el mayor, mientras limpiaba y acomodaba las ropas del hijo de Riko._

– _¡No pueden! –soltó Taiga de repente, soltándose del agarre de Koganei, acercándose a Kuroko e impidiendo que le hicieran más daño_

– _Él me salvo –confeso Kagami, abrazando el débil cuerpo del más bajo._

– _Pero alteza, él lo agredió._

– _Fue porque yo lo moleste –respondió con el ceño fruncido– y si le hacen algo me las pagaran –y amenazó bravamente._

 _Los soldados miraron a Koganei, esperando su palabra._

– _Bueno, si salvo al príncipe no hay nada que encriminarle, sólo vayamos de vuelta a Seirin –dictamino el castaño. Los soldados sólo hicieron un gesto, de acuerdo a las órdenes de su superior._

 _Sin embargo Kagami no quería irse sin el niño de cabellos raros. La manera harapienta en la que bestia, su delgadez denotando su desnutrición, lo sucios que estaban sus pies descalzos y sus pequeñas manos._

– _Si no tienes un lugar a donde ir... –Kagami extendió su mano– ¿no vendría conmigo? –y sonrió felizmente._

 _Los ojos azules del más bajito abrió los ojos de sorpresa. No tenía padres o hermanos, no había nadie que se interesase de él, y todos los días debía morirse de hambre, hurtando para vivir... Y ese principito le daba la mano sin reservas... ¿aun cuando lo agredió?_

 _Pensó que quería una vida diferente, y si para eso debía ser el sirviente del príncipe... no le importaría. Con timidez aceptó la mano del más alto._

 _Y así iniciaba su amistad._

 _Tal como Kuroko pensó, en un principio fue el sirviente personal del príncipe. Eran amigos según el pelirrojo de raras cejas. Kuroko fue vestido con finas ropas y podía comer tres veces al día, aunque su apetito no mejoró tanto como el príncipe exigía. Siempre jugaban en los límites del palacio._

 _Lo que Kagami ansiaba más que nada era una sonrisa sincera de Kuroko. El chico al fin, después de casi dos meses, había accedido a darle su nombre a su nuevo príncipe. Hasta ese momento Kagami sólo lo había llamado "Tú", " Oye", "Azulin" y demás._

 _Finalmente , casi año y medio de que Kuroko empezó a vivir con él, el menor empezaba a abrirse, pero sólo con el príncipe. Y finalmente el menor comenzaba a sonreír. Tan alegre y angelicalmente que antes de darse cuenta el príncipe ya se había enamorado de Kuroko._

 _Cuando el ojirrojo cumplió 19 años debió ir a la guerra, antes de partir se había confesado al menor y se fue sin esperar respuesta._

 _Tras ese tiempo, Kuroko Tetsuya de 17 años recién cumplidos no podía procesar que el chico que era no sólo su príncipe y futuro rey, sino su amigo, estaba enamorado de alguien tan común como él..._

 _Antes se había dado cuenta de que estar cerca de Taiga lo hacia sentirse raro, pero trató de negar mil y una vez su sentir por Taiga, pero cuando la guerra inició tuvo que confesarse a si mismo del amor que le profesaba al futuro soberano._

 _Día tras día sólo podía rezar por el bienestar del príncipe. Había oído de sus promesas, e incluso trató de ir a la guerra, pero las órdenes del príncipe fueron claras, "no dejen a Kuroko salir del palacio siquiera, y no lo pierdan de vista... Proteganlo con todas sus fuerzas"_

 _Finalmente, algunos años después, Seirin y las naciones aliadas se alzaron con la victoria. Kuroko se mortificó a su mismo, asustado de que Kagami lo hubiese olvidado en esos cuatro años. Pero cuando llegaron las tropas con el cántico de la victoria, frente a la reina y la corte entera, frente al ejército, el príncipe beso a Tetsuya y declaró nuevamente su amor. Y esta vez el menor si aceptó._

 _Tras eso la reina desaprobó su relación, pero ambos lucharon y finalmente lograron ganarse la aprobación de la reina._

 _Habían estado ansiando casarse. Y cuando el momento llegó... Kuroko le fue arrebatado._

— _Fin del Flash Back—_

–¡Maldición! -soltó Kagami con furia mientras daba una patada a una de las finas sillas de su habitación. No podía creer que no podía salvar al chico que amaba. Cuando Kuroko accedió a irse con él le prometió que siempre estarían juntos. Quería salvar a Kuroko como el ojiazul lo había salvado antes.

Pronto escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas, desde una de las paredes. ¿Eso era acaso...?

.

...

.

Kuroko trataba de verse indefenso. Esa siempre era la mejor opción, si te veían indefenso o débil serias subestimado, cuando eso pasaba era más fácil derrotarlos.

Adoptando una postra sumisa es que caminaba siguiendo a uno de los guardias, con otro cubriendo su espalda, sin dejarle muchas vías de escape.

Pero no iba vendado. Kuroko era realmente listo, así que usando la habilidad de la que tanto se jactaba (observación) veía con detenimiento su recorrido hasta su celda de confinamiento.

Desde que salieron de aquella gran sala del trono habían estado caminado por largos corredores rodeados de un suave pero fino tapiz rojo vino con finos bordados dorados. Las paredes eran decoradas por hermosas pinturas de paisajes y uno que otro gran dirigente del imperio Rakuzan. Los pasillos también eran adornados por una fina alfombra rojiza con muchos bustos de personajes famosos del imperio, habían también bellas estatuas, unas sin cabezas o brazos, pero eran igual de bellas. Kuroko las había visto en Kaijou, el reino de la belleza y la moda.

La fugaz figura de cierto príncipe-perro fastidioso regreso a su mente. El príncipe Kise Ryouta que en la siguiente primavera heredaría el título de rey. Kuroko sonrió un poco recordando a ese príncipe tan latoso.

Hacia casi un año que conoció al príncipe de aquellas bellas tierras, había sido invitado junto con el príncipe Taiga al cumpleaños 22 del príncipe. Y a decir verdad no era tan mal sujeto.

Dio una leve sacudida a su cabeza dándose una bofetada mental. No debía recordar los días divertidos con Taiga, debía estar prestando atención al camino para saber como regresar.

Izquierda, derecha, derecha, escaleras ascendientes, derecha izquierda, derecho, derecho, derecho, derecha, izquierda, escaleras abajo por tres tramos y dejaron de ser pasillos de finos decorados para ser un enorme salón.

El gran salón tenía una pared hecha de espejos que hacia ver la estancia a un más y más grande. Las marmóreas columnas que servían de soportes tenían un decorado delicado pero realmente bello. El candelabro de araña dorada sostenía unos círculos de luz, no habían velas.

Habían unos sillones de finos decorados con adornos de oro en los reposabrazos.

Luego de pasar el salón llegaron a una puerta que se abrió sola para sorpresa de Tetsuya.

—Entra —dijo el guardia detrás suyo, apuntándolo con algo filoso, el guardia que iba enfrente ya se había metido.

Así que sin más por hacer, obedeció las palabras del guardia a regañadientes.

Al meterse comprobó que tras las puertas había una especie de closet. No entendía para que meterlo allí, ¿seria una especie de tortura claustrofóbica?, Kuroko no era claustrofóbico, pero si debía meterse a un espacio pequeño con dos hombres armados y estando atado, bueno, seguro a nadie más le gustaría pasar una situación así.

Si embargo un movimiento brusco y repentino alertó a Kuroko, el closet empezaba a tamborilearse luego de que las puertas se cerraran solas.

Kuroko se agarró de una de las paredes, su siempre inexpresiva cara mostró algo de miedo, ¿las paredes se cerrarían ante ellos?

"Taiga" pensó el chico con miedo, pero abrió sus ojos al escuchar la risa burlona de ambos guardias, al verlos comprobó que se reían de él y le miraban con burla.

Antes de que cualquiera dijese nada las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

—Baja —dijo uno de los guardias, Kuroko obedeció nuevamente, y volvió a sorprenderse.

Ya no estaba la estancia de un gran salón, sino que era un largo pasillo oscurecido, la luz de la Luna a través de los ventanales de la pared izquierda eran su única luz. Kuroko frunció el ceño. ¿Magia?

Sea como sea continuó caminando, flaqueado por los imponentes Rakuzanianos.

La vista desde los ventanales era la de un jardín y más allá un enorme muro, y del otro lado podía ver las copas de los árboles, si lograra quitarse a los guardias del camino, podría intentar huir por la muralla.

De momento guardó ese pensamiento para una posible (y segura) futura fuga.

Pronto el enorme pasillo se dividió en seguir derecho o tomar la vuelta a mano derecha. Caminando detrás del guardia no necesitó pensar en el camino correcto, el guardia camino hacia el pasillo de la derecha, mismo por el que iría el oji azul y el otro guardia.

En ese pasillo volvía a predominar la oscuridad, pues a diferencia del otro no había ventanas que dejaran a la Luna o a las estrellas iluminar.

—Prende la _lampara_ —escucho la profunda voz a su espalda.

Kuroko pensó que esa era su oportunidad. Ambos guardias estaban ocupados con las "lámpara", Kuroko no sabía que era una lámpara y no le interesaba saberlo, esa era su única oportunidad de huir.

Mientras escuchó una especie de ruido metálico posó rápidamente sus manos en el suelo, y haciendo que ellas soportaran su peso, pateó en la cara al guardia detrás suyo.

—¡Argh! —exvlamo este con dolor, escuchándose poco después el cuerpo caer contra el suelo.

—¡¿Pero que mier...?! ¡Argh! —exclamo el otro, Kuroko había tomado el arma del guardia derribado para golpear las costillas del que aún se mantenía en pie. Con el golpe tan fuerte se le fue el aire al hombre robusto, arrodillándose para tomar aire, sosteniendo su costado con fuerza.

En cuanto se arrodilló Kuroko lo golpeó en la cara con esa arma, el sonido de las esposas y el golpe sordo fue el único sonido del momento.

Con ambos agresores en el sueño se disponía a huir, pero aún tenía grilletes en sus tobillos, por lo que le era difícil andar y mucho menos correr.

Cuando estaba por abandonar el pasillo la gran mañana del primer guardia que derribo lo detuvo, sosteniendo tan fuerte su tobillo que le dejaría moretones, tan fuerte que le hizo gemir de dolor, tan fuerte para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

—Maldito Seirino —escucho el murmullo ahogado del guardia más bajo.

—Tks —soltó Tetsuya, no podía patearlo pues pronto lo tomó del otro pie, asiéndole con fuerza.

El arma que había portado en su mano había sido soltada al caer, haciéndola caer un poco lejos de él, sin embargo esa arma era su única esperanza. Así que estiro su mano lo más posible, aferrándose al piso con la otra, tan fuerte como para hacerle sangrar desde las uñas, para evitar que el guardia lo jalara al oscuro pasillo.

Como el arma estaba lejos y el otro guardia se recuperaba de la patada en la cara, Kuroko sabía que no tenía oportunidad, así que con las fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a patalear como loco, con suerte el agarre del otro se safaría y podría patearle la cara de nuevo.

Y la suerte estuvo de su lado, pues el agarre en sus tobillos melló lo suficiente como para volver a patearle justo en la nariz, escuchando como el tabique se rompía ante su golpe, haciéndole poner una cara de asco.

—¡Ay! ¡Mi nariz! —la voz del guardia se escuchaba débilmente por sus manos en la cara.

Kuroko aprovechó para arrastrase lejos y volver a tomar posesión de aquella arma rara. Sin embargo cuando su mano estaba por tocar la parte más gruesa un pie se posó con fuerza sobre su mano, haciéndole gritar por el repentino e inesperado dolor.

—¿Quién les ordenó dormirse Yamato? O ponerse a lloriquear ¿Ueda? —,Kuroko paso saliva con horror, emperador estaba allí frente a el, con su pie sobre su mano, ejerciendo presión.

La luz de la Luna atravesando de los grandes ventanales iluminaban la silueta del emperador, tan imponente y casi irreal, de una manera muy acabar, los ojos heterocromaticos del lord brillaban de un aterrador y siniestro modo, como si prometiera el infierno.

—Lo sentimos my lord —se disculpó el guardia como pudo, con la voz gangosa por aún tener las manos en la cara, arrodillándose y postrándose ante su amo, con obvio terror en la voz.

Tetsuya por su parte trataba de remover su mano de debajo del calzado del emperador pelirrojo.

Sin embargo este la retiró, para un segundo después volverla a posar sobre la delicada mano pálida con mayor fuerza, sacando un grito pequeño del oji celeste, eso había dolido muchjo, lo suficiente para llenar sus ojos de lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

—Esa es una bella expresión Tetsuya —comento con sadismo en la voz, pronto movió su por sobre la mano del Seirino, con fuerza, tanta que Tetsuya creía que se la ro pero, las lágrimas estaban a nada de escaparse de las cuencas, su voz salía entre gemidos y aullidos ahogados llenos de dolor, la sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensanchó, asustando al guardia y a Kuroko por la sádica y demoníaca apariencia que la noche le brindaba al gobernante.

—La tarea que les ordenó es sencilla, llevar al prisionero a sus aposentos y simplemente no la pueden cumplir. Patético —dijo con desprecio, encajando el tacón de la bita en la mano del peli celeste, haciéndole gritar y temblar, las lágrimas ya corrían libres por su faz, sus ojos celestes se llenaron de odio e impotencia, hacia aquel tirano y malvado hombre.

—Por favor perdonemos majestad —agregó con miedo el guardia, el otro no tenía miras de despertar, su voz se oía asustada y desesperada.

—El castigo será severo Yamato —sentenció mientras apartaba su pie de la muy lastimada mano del más bajo.

Camino un poco hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico.

—Y tu has sido un chico muy malo Tetsuya, decidire tu castigo mañana a primera hjora, mientras sólo duerme un rato —las frías palabras salían cual sentencia, para después patear el rostro del chico que hasta hace unos momentos lo veía con odio e impotencia, y algo de miedo.

La patada fue lo suficientemente potente para noquearlo, y quizá lastimarlo un poco.

—Llevenlo ya mismo —mientras ordenaba se alejaba del chico, cuya mano aún sería estirada hacia el arma, la cual pateó lejos de aquella mano, mirando aquella _escopeta_ con profundo odio, como si ella fuera la que liberaría al prisionero.

Se alejó lentamente del pasillo, saboreando la imagen del rostro lloroso y asustado, pero orgulloso del chico, sonriendo sadicamente ante la diversión que tendría en lo que el príncipe descerebrado decidía el que hacer.

Mientras tanto el guardia llamado Yamato se puso en pie como pudo y levantó a su compañero, el cual se quejaba del dolor de cabeza y cotillas. Querían golpear al mocoso, pero el emperador ordenó no tocarle ni un pelo, así que ya se ocuparían de él cuando llegara el momento de la tortura.

Lo tomaron de las axilas y las piernas para reanudar el viaje.

Cuando Kuroko al fin despertó comprendió que estaba sentado contra otro closet que se movía, seguía esposado y dolía su mano izquierda, con la que trato de alcanzar el arma.

Pronto una mano lo asió por los cabellos con fuerza, sacándole un quejido, era el guardia llamado Ueda. —De pie — ordenó, jalando su cabello, haciéndolo pararse para que no se lo arrancara, aunque cuando lo soltó algunos mechones pequeños cayeron.

Las puertas se abrieron mágicamente solas de nuevo, el pasillo frente a ellos esta vez era iluminado por una extraña luz que venía de lo más alto de la pared, la luz parecía venir de las uniones del techo y la pared.

El pasillo era de fríos ladrillo y charcos por doquier, un poco más adelante se notaban unas escaleras en caracol hacia abajo, el olor a moho mareaba al chico, y la luz verdosa de la parte superior y otra de la inferior mareaban al pálido Seirino.

—Camina escoria —ordeno el guardia más bajo, Yamato, empujando al oji azul , este perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre la fría y rasposa piedra del suelo, haciéndose algunos rasguños en su piel— levantate.

Kuroko se levantó apenas, su cuerpo temblaba, habían charcos en el piso, por lo que se había mojado, así que tenía también un poco de frío.

Sin más opciones camino nuevamente con su odiosa escolta, hasta una de las tantas celdas donde viviría hasta que pudiese huir.

Entrecerro los ojos con un poco de resignación, había tenido la oportunidad de huir y se le escapó como agua entre las manos, eso era doloroso y le enfadaba mucho, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Una vez más lo empujaron contra las sendas, como la puerta estaba abierta no se estrelló contra las rejas, cayó de nuevo de cara al piso.

—Hasta que el emperador decida tu castigo permanecerás aquí.

Pronto ambos cerraron la celda y se fueron, dejando al chico sólo en la semi oscuridad.

Volteo a la celda y forzó la vista para intentar ver.

No había ni una rendija para ver al exterior, la cama era una sabana sobre lo que parecía paja, con otra manchada de extraños líquidos echa bola a un lado, el olor era asqueroso, como si alguien hubiera meado el lugar y la humedad se hubiese quedado impregnada junto al olor. Había un posó por lo que pensó que seria el "baño". Habían algunas ratas corriendo de allí para allá. Y eso era todo.

Kuroko gateo como pudo hasta la orilla más lejana a la " cama" y el "baño", recargándose contra la fría, fría, pared y abrazando sus rodillas mientras veía su maltratada mano. Después de examinar que no estuviese rota abrazo sus piernas con fuerza. Estaba asustado y no sabía que hacer.

" _Kagami-kun, ven a salvarme "_ pensó Tetsuya en su desesperación mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes amenazaban con escapar.

Pero con la mano derecha, la cual no estaba herida, limpio su rostro, no era el momento de llorar, debía pensar una manera de escapar.

.

...

.

Los aposentos reales era algo de lo que la familia real Rakuzaniana se sentía orgullosa.

Desde el gran sillón que estaba junto a la chimenea podía ver su habitación. La enorme, enorme cama con sabanas rojas y bordes dorados y platas yacía contra una pared, a la mitad, al lado de ella, por la cabecera estaba un enorme ventanal, el cual daba una magnífica vista al pequeño arrolló de jardín.

La enorme chimenea estaba prendida, produciendo un acogedor sonido, a ambos lados de ella estaban los grandes ventanales hacia el jardín de su madre, a la derecha estaba una puerta corrediza de cristal hacia el balcón.

Había hermosos recuadros en la pared donde estaba la puerta del cuarto anterior, había alguna que otra estatua haciendo decorado, el tapiz era fino también, había una mesita con sillas y unos sillones elegantes a juego con el cuarto con una mesita ratona de madera fina par complementar, con una enorme alfombra que no desentonaba con el soberbio decorado. Había un pequeño florero con rosas en el, recién cortadas por la mañana.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaría la habitación que daba al baño, a la biblioteca y al salón privado.

Seijuurou sólo cerro los ojos, recordando al bello chico que había atrapado, sus ojos bicolores se entre abrieron un poco, pensaba si Kagami vendría por su prometido.

Si no daba igual, no podía esperar a poseer al intrépido joven, romper su espíritu y hacerlo suyo, marcarlo por siempre antes que Taiga, lo haría suyo una y mil veces más.

De sólo pensar se relamio los labios con ansias.

—Tetsuya —saboreo su nombre con malicia, imaginando la cara llorosa y suplicante del chico bajo su cuerpo, pidiéndole que se detuviera, que ya no siguiera, que dolía. Eso sería delicioso.

—Tesuya...

* * *

Listo, ya esta el primer testamento! Ya veremos como se terminara de armar este embrollo *-*

DejenmDejenmee muchos rebiews o no abra fic ò.ó

Ok no, ya que es regalo debo hacerlo, pero si me dejan muchos rebiews me motivaran a terminar rápido el siguiente capítulo!

Esperó les gustase, dudas? Sugerencias? Ayuda con el steampunk? Pues dejenmee un review!

Gracias por leer de antemano!

Hasta pronto!

Felicidades atrasadas de nuevo Nao-chan!


End file.
